Reincarnated
by Idunn.Goldenapple
Summary: The disciples of the Tang Priest were reincarnated into three magical people with none of their previous powers or memories to form a better bond between each other by the Bodhisattva Guanyin on the Buddha's orders. Could this trip mend mutual feelings when they do return?
1. Chapter 1

Reincarnated

Prologue

One day, as the Buddha dwelt on the Thunder Monastery on Vulture Peak Mountain, he looked down to the mortal world and saw the four pilgrims the Bodhisattva Guanyin had sent to fetch the scriptures. With his divine eyes, he saw that the three disciples held no feelings of brotherhood between each other. The relationship between Sun Wukong and Zhu Wuneg (also known as Bajie) was particularly foul. If this continues, even if they reach the Miraculous Mountain, they will not set eyes on the true scriptures. And so, he sent for the Bodhisattva Guanyin and told her of his plan. She put her hands together in submission and replied, "Your disciple accepts and will carry out your divine instruction," And went to do just that.

"Ron? I'm home!" Hermione shouted as she entered the two-storey flat that she lived in with Ron ever since their third anniversary of becoming a couple. She now worked as Secretary to the Aurors' department with Ron being a regular Auror, while Harry was Head of Department. 'Mione sighted when a crash greeted her yell, although it has been seven years since Ron abandoned them in the Forest of Dean, Hermione still felt as if a shadow of the selfish seventeen – year – old still remained inside her soon to be husband. Recently, she has come to the suspicions of an affair happening while she was at work. It would explain all the weird noises when she enters the apartment, the reason Ron asked for a fireplace on the second as well as the first floor and his 'request' that she announced her return to their own home.

However, instead of waiting for her soon-to-be-husband on the first floor like the times before, Hermione decided to silently creep up the staircase to their bedroom with all the stealth she had gained during the war. As she reached their bedroom, Hermione heard whispered voices through the wooden door.

"Won-Won! When will you dump that mudblood tramp like you promised?"

"Soon, Lav."

"But you said the same thing three years ago when we just started this _relationship._ "

The last word was said in a throaty purr that obviously was meant to seduce Ron, but before he could reply, the bedroom door banged open to reveal the whirlwind of anger and betrayal that was Hermione Granger.

 **Hermione's POV**

I blew opened the door with an overpowered _Alohomora_ and was greeted with the sight of Lavender Brown, _the cow,_ in her bra and underwear pressed against an equally underdressed Ron. AGAINST OUR BED! I felt the onslaught of tears breaking through and it took most of my self-control to hold them in. The rest of my energy, I used to drag Lavender by the hair to the fireplace and through her in with a handful of Floo powder and shouting The Leaky Cauldron. If she wants to act like a whore with Ron behind my back, I will show everyone else exactly what she is. I then turned to find my boyfriend for seven years trying to put on his pants at the same time as his shirt. Unable to deal with him right now, I speed-walked to the bedroom door with him trying to catch up to me, but falling instead with his trousers caught on his knees. I just slammed the door in his face and yelled "Consider any relationship I may have had with you officially OVER!" With that I left the flat, spun on my heel with my wand in hand and a small black handbag and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Reincarnated

Chapter 1

Hermione arrived at Grimmauld Place, where Harry had been staying ever since breaking up with Ginny. He was the one person she felt other than Neville and her parents who seemed to really see her for who she is. She let herself in with the key Harry had given her and went straight to the kitchen for she knew that it doubled as an office and Harry spent most of his time there. True enough, her best friend was reading the Evening Prophet at the kitchen table with a bowl of onion soup next to him. "Harry?"

He lifted his head and stared at her for a moment before running over and hugging her.

"Hermione why are you crying?"

Hermione touched her cheek and sure enough, wet tear tracks ran down both her cheeks. She opened her mouth to reply, but could not even make a sound before she felt _something_ flood through her body. It was just like the first time she felt her magic, only a hundred times more powerful. She gasped and it looked as if the same thing was happening to Harry. The feeling was gone as fast as it came and left both her and Harry breathless. "What was that?!"

"I don't know. I've read about sudden 'bursts' of magic, but they were never described like _that_."

After staring at each other for a few seconds, Harry asked his friend of 12 years, "So what happened to you?"

Hermione felt a ball of hurt swell inside her and from her mouth came tumbling the events of Ron's betrayal. Harry simply held her in his arms as Hermione felt a new wave of tears overcome her. They stayed in that position for a few minutes before another light, similar to the previous one, surrounded them again.

When the light finally receded, Harry and Hermione found themselves on some kind of marble floor with what look like _clouds_ covering it like a three-inch-high fog blanket. The next thing they noticed was that someone was also in the same position as them. Someone who by all means should have died nine years ago.

Cedric Diggory stared back at them with the same astonished look in his eyes in his seventeen-year-old body. One that looked the same age as Harry and Hermione themselves'.


End file.
